Dirty little secret
by Henpuku-Hime
Summary: When pride gives away, only the shameful is left. And my, does Sesshoumaru have one hell of a secret... Narsess, yaoi, bondage, abuse.


It was his biggest secret.

It crawled through the corners, sneaking up on him, wherever he turned. No matter what he did, he could never be freed, because he'd always end up falling back. Sesshoumaru hated it, to even think about it. Yet he did, always, and he felt a burning need in his insides, and imagined forbidden eyes and harsh hands, and eventually, eventually he always returned.

His secret came in the form of a man with wavy black hair and crimson eyes. Pale skin and cruel hands. His secret was why the proud youkai was currently naked, tied to a chair with chains, his demonic powers drained away from him by vile drugs. His secret was why instead of resisting when given those drugs, he'd taken them, and it was why he was now looking down meekly, instead of glaring coldly and apathetically as he normally did. His secret was why instead of doing everything he could to escape and kill his captor, he was trembling, member standing up proudly erect, large, quivering and aching for said captors touch.

"N-Naraku…"

A strong hand clamped down on his throat from behind, sharp nails digging into the tender flesh, cutting off his oxygen supply. He shrunk away, face contorting with pain and fear, yet also with undeniable lust, as pale lips moved until they were right next to his ear, sending gusts of infuriatingly warm breath over the cold, clammy skin of his ear and neck, the hand moving until it was clutching at his hair tightly, holding close to the roots, forcing him to tilt his head upwards. The mighty lord of the western lands wished he could turn his head, but was unable to do even this, arms and legs tightly bound with demonic chains, and head kept in place firmly as the other spoke.

"Now now, we want to be a good doggie for master, don't we Bitch? And doggies don't speak, do they? Or do you think that simply because you're a fancy little poodle you can, hmm?"

He should be struggling to do everything he could to kill the insolent hanyou. Such gal, to be talking to him like that. But he hadn't the first time, nor the second, third, fourth, or any of the latter, and today would not be different. Instead, he shivered, whimpering weakly, face struggling to maintain his pride, trying to keep his cool, and his eyes cold.

He knew he would be punished for this, but he couldn't help it, and the fear was not strong enough to overcome his upbringing, his stoic arrogance and dignity. The feeling of dread was not left disappointed though, as he soon found himself being yanked backwards by his hair, chains breaking like paper since to their master they were nothing, and thrown forwards, sprawled out on the floor, arms still chained behind his back, naked form glowing softly in the gloomy candlelight. He was covered in bruises, silky hair falling over his shoulder to reveal countless love-bites and rougher marks on his back, not even bothering to keep a dignified position, panting softly with his face on the floor.

The raven-haired monster chuckled softly, voice low and husky. Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything against that voice. It was sweet, and slow, carefully worming its way into his heart, his body, his brain, until it was all he could hear, surrounding him like mists of need, blinding his normally so calm and accurate vision, his mind. His hair was fisted from behind again, being pulled up to his knees roughly, and the pale albino shuddered with repressed fear and lust.

"Just look at you. The almighty youkai Prince. Asshole quivering with desire for my cock, about to cum all over yourself, whimpering and trembling."

His tone was harsh, cold, yet very much amused. The western prince felt as if his body was on fire, and his mind in ashes. He felt the others sharp, unforgiving teeth clamp down onto his shoulder and gasped, biting his lip. The raven smirked, looking him up and down as his hands started wandering teasingly. The dog had gorgeous pale skin, scarred and glowing white, like the moon, and long, muscular limbs, attached to a powerful, broad chest, but not bulky, instead very elegant and lean. His ass was round, tight and firm, decorated with bright red stripes, where the belt had struck the supple cheeks, and the main prize between his legs was large and thick, pulsing with impatient and helpless desire, decorated with light tuffs of silver hair. He laid there, ass in the air, shoulders pressed against the floor, skin decorated by nothing but the large silver chains, trembling slightly, face flushed, those gorgeous, gorgeous golden eyes filled with need.

He was bound, in every single way of the word. Bound by his secret.

Naraku chuckled again, hands coming very close to the demons engorged, aching manhood, but stopping just short, whispering smugly into his ear.

"Ill release your hands, Bitch, and you'll play with that cute little dick of yours."

He let out a loud growl, wondering why, why, **why **this horrible man had such power over him, and why he found himself doing exactly as told, long clawed fingers eagerly starting to pump his extremely desperate member, moaning softly as he did so, causing his self-appointed Master to smirk in delight.

They both had their own rules.

Neither of them trusted the other, and both despised one another, but they also both needed this. Without this they'd lose their minds. They **needed** it, more than water or air. But since they hated each other even so, they had their rules, which they could never break. Sesshoumaru never cried, no matter what torture he underwent, no matter what pain or pleasure, no matter how much he'd moan, or scream, or beg or whimper. No tears would leave his eyes. Ever. Naraku on the other hand never allowed himself to come. Not with the other around. He'd control himself, in the very end. He had to be in control, or he couldn't take it, and Sesshoumaru had to lose control, or he'd snap.

But while the villainous hanyou would have no problem sharing their little hobby with the world, Sesshoumaru would not allow it. That was another rule, a vital one. Naraku would be his secret. And this bound the youkai to him, because nobody can ever get rid of a secret.

The albino screamed as his behind was all of the sudden invaded ruthlessly, stretched unexpectedly by the ravens large, pumping cock, trembling and tightening around him in agony, causing the tall red-eyed beauty to growl, slamming the others face into the floor harshly as he started pumping into his enemy turned slave with delight.

"Shut up and keep pumping Bitch."

He whimpered, trying desperately to forget whom he was, forget his duties, his honour, what his father would say, and how he could never, ever let Inuyasha find out, and what exactly Rin would think if she saw her adoptive father now. And the stronger the pain gets, the stronger the pleasure, and the more he forgets. The tighter Naraku pulls the chain around his neck, the more freedom he gains. Free, free of his responsibilities, his pride, his entire personality. Free of Sesshoumaru, lord of the west. With every stroke and thrust he loses a bit of himself, and therefore gains a bit back.

By the time he came, screaming loudly, squirting his milky seed all over his own chest, the pale-eyed beauty had already forgotten his own name. It would come back, but for now, he was free. Panting, sweating, moaning, and free.

It was his biggest secret.


End file.
